His Soulfelt Stars
by eaglenation
Summary: Dynamis wonders why he was chosen as a legendary blader. After all, now he cannot live a normal life. He is always stuck in his boring temple, staring at the stars. But he may get a glimpse at a real life when he meets a witty blader named Natsumi and is embarked on the wildest adventure, one that will make him wish he'd stayed in his temple.
1. Chapter 1 - Her Pale Eyes

**So, today I began to wonder how Dynamis thinks. After all, he is one of the least developed legendary bladers. He is one of my favourite Metal Fury characters, and I love his voice (and hair), so I decided to write a story about him, and try to analyse the way he thinks. Enjoy and relish. Note: I do not own Beyblade Metal Fight, only the plot and my own characters.**

Dynamis stared at the stars, his thoughts wandering, as they always did. Why had he become the guardian, out of all the legendary bladers? He was stuck here, day after day, stargazing. No battles or tournaments for him. To make things worse, now that Nemesis was defeated, he was stuck babysitting that pesky little Tithi, who was always doing everything in his might to destroy Dynamis' precious temple. Dynamis watched the stars move, remembering the constellations marked out in the black sky. Why, why of all people, was he stuck in a temple? Why could he not go out, meet new people, become world's number one? Why did he always follow the path that was marked out for him by the stars? He and Jupiter were unbeatable. He had the power of the Gods in his bey. But no, he had to sit around, waiting for the bladers that never reached his temple, to battle him. He hated his lineage. The only good thing about it was his bey, Jade Jupiter. Everything else, the clothes, the food, made him look like a mummy compared to the modern day technology. He could not even use a computer! It was like his parents and grandparents had remained the same in a never changing world. It was a curse, being a legendary blader like himself.  
"Is this the temple of Misty Mountain?" A voice called, seeming bored. Excitements coursed through Dynamis as he turned around. Finally, a battle.  
"Yes, it is. Welcome. I am Dynamis, guardian of this temple. I believe you have come to challenge me?"  
"Yeah, that's it." The voice muttered. "If you're as good as you boast to be. You don't look it."  
"Thank you." Dynamis answered venomously. "Would you like to battle or not?"  
"Well, I didn't come all this way for the view!" The girl answered sarcastically, stepping into view. She was tall enough, wearing a short blue skirt and a green tank-top with a dark blue vest thrown over top. Her hair was black, braided with green ribbon, and her skin was pale as the snow. She had gold hoops in her ears and a golden chain around her neck. She glared at him, bored and fed up. Dynamis wondered what made her so ill-tempered.  
"Then come forward to my beystadium, challenger. You have done well to come this far. However, it ends here." Dynamis decided to say, and watched a defiant fire burn in the girl's eyes. "  
"Yes. Let us battle, stargazer." She answered. She reached into one of the golden belts around her waist and pulled out a bey, a blue bey with a thick golden fusion wheel. "This is my bey, Twisted Springer 2RF."  
"And your name is….?" Dynamis inquired. This was going to be more interesting than he thought..  
"I'm Natsumi, now let's battle." The girl growled, pulling out her launcher and attaching her bey.  
"Hmm…." Dynamis muttered to himself, thoughtful. He attached Jade Jupiter to his launcher and waited. The girl stomped her foot and began the countdown.  
"Three….."  
"Two…" Dynamis said.  
"One…." They yelled together.  
"Let it Rip!" They both launched their beys ferociously. It felt good to battle again, thought Dynamis. His Jupiter coursed around the stadium and immediately attacked the girls Springer in a barrage attack. He could see her bey was an attack type, so it would be easy to kick her out of the stadium. However, he was mistaken, as Springer zoomed into the middle, swiftly avoiding Jupiter's attacks, and released a wave of golden energy, that caused Jupiter to wobble. This however, did not worry Dynamis, who simply ordered Jupiter to change modes.  
"Springer, let's go!" Springer suddenly leaped on the spot, and released a strong shockwave. Jupiter was pushed into the air.  
"How did you do that?!" Dynamis exclaimed in wonder, exhaling in relief as his bey landed back in the stadium. Jupiter's spin was growing weaker. He had to end this now.  
"Ha! Springer's spin track has a spring in it!" She laughed. "How do you like that, old man?"  
"Old?! OLD?!" Dynamis spat in fury. Jupiter began to glow, and rushed down to knock Springer out of it's defensive stance in the middle. How dare this girl mock him? He had saved the world, and she just stood there laughing. It was bad enough he was stuck in a temple with a little kid for company, he had to endure this annoying blader mockery. He had had enough.  
"How dare you call me old? I'm only eighteen, you blind, spoiled bit….."  
"Save it!" The girl stopped him, mid track, and Dynamis hissed. He hated being interrupted over anything in the world. It may have been vanity, but he liked to hear himself talk.  
"Let's go, Twisted Springer!" The blue bey attacked Jupiter, hitting him with huge force, but Dynamis held his ground patiently. At the right moment, Jupiter dodged Springer and Springer went flying out of the stadium. Natsumi growled. "You're good, I'll give you that."  
"Watch, I'm not done yet." Dynamis answered, and felt energy surge through him as he called hi special move. "Jupiter, Grand Lightning!"  
Jupiter's glowing purple form appeared in the air, and a bolt of electricity flew down onto the stadium, throwing Natsumi back. Dynamis held his ground, robes flapping around him. The girl landed on her back with a thump, but her bey remained, wobbling in the centre of the stadium, glowing gold. The girl stood up slowly, and began to glow too. Dynamis envied her strength.  
"O…..okay, Dynamis. You're good, since you're a legendary blader. So let's see how you manage…." Springer leaped up, and its golden beyspirit emerged, a glowing hare. Dynamis prepared himself for what was coming with anticipation. This was getting good, even better than his battle with Tithi the couple days before.  
"This! Springer, Twisted Star Racer!" The hare began to circle Jupiter, drawing in closer and closer until it was battering Jupiter's sides. Before it could come any closer, Jupiter exploded with purple light, and the girl was sent flying back against a temple wall, along with her bey. Dynamis grinned and exhaled, the energy of his bey leaving him as the battle ended. He caught Jade Jupiter and put it away, then walked calmly towards the shocked girl. "You see? You don't mess with a Legendary Blader." He suddenly stopped as he took in the girls eyes. They were pale, so pale that they seemed colourless, tinted silver. They were ringed by thick lashes, and full of shock and pain. Dynamis, surprised, felt his heart flutter gently. Then he shook his head, thinking it was still battle energy.  
The girl got up and held out her hand. "I'll be back." Dynamis slowly grasped her hand, as if in a dream. Then he watched her leave, heart still in a state of shock, not knowing where to proceed next.


	2. Chapter 2 - His Ruined Temple

His heart was in a state of shock. Dynamis had never felt anything like it. It was like the world has stopped spinning, gravity become non-existent. It was not a bad feeling. In fact, if anything, Dynamis liked it. His mind kept replaying the seconds before. Those eyes. He had never seen eyes like that. The feeling of her hand in his, for that momentary handshake. He wished he'd asked her more, asked her to stay. Maybe he could have found out more about her.  
"Give your head a shake, Dynamis." He muttered to himself. "What are you thinking?" His brain stopped the flashbacks, but his heart remained in the fluttering beat. Why? He wondered. Why am I so vulnerable to these…_feelings_? He looked up to his ancestors, but there seemed to be no answer from his soulfelt stars.

And yet there it was. The beating of those footsteps, running back up the staircase. They seemed to match his heart. Match its unruly beatings. He couldn't help the thrill, that it might be her. Maybe she could explain what was happening to him. He tied to look casual as the steps neared him. Right up until the explosion.

Dynamis finally snapped out of it.

"Hey stargazer! Duck!" The pale-eyed girl rammed into him just as a giant boulder flew past where his head had been. The temple was crumbling as the second explosion rocked it.

"What is happening?" He yelled over the rumble. Panic had replaced the bliss of moments before, as well as his fatherly instinct towards the little boy he was harboring. Tithi, where was Tithi?

"I don't know, but I don't wanna die!" Natsumi shrieked and leaped over a boulder. She had her beylauncher in her hand.

"Twisted Springer!" She yelled as the bey detached itself and flew through the dust. It exploded with light and Dynamis saw a figure though the dust, though he could not make out its face.

"Who are you?!" He yelled.  
There was a foul voice on the wind, he could sense it. The foul voice of hades. One only Nemesis had.

Natsumi caught her bey and began to run. Dynamis leaped to his feet. Finally, the cursed temple was falling. He was free. He kept thinking it, over and over, even as her ran to the back of the temple.

"Tithi!" He yelled. "Where are you!" He tried to keep the panic out of his voice.

"We gotta get out of here!" Natsumi yelled to him. "We don't have time!" She was sprinting towards the exit.

A laugh split the air as a little boy vaulted down from the ceiling. How did he get up there, Dynamis had no time to wonder. Flashes of yellow exploded around the little boy, who just happened to be Tithi, destroying all rocks that threatened him.

"This is cool!" Tithi yelled gleefully as he caught his Death Quetzalcoatl.

"Tithi, come on, we've gotta get out of here! Natsumi!" Dynamis yelled, robes flapping around him as he ran out of the collapsing temple, holding Tithi by the hand. He sprinted down into the field of ruins, but they still were not safe, as the explosions launched rocks in their direction. Tithi pulled his hand out of Dynamis grasp and leaped  
across the boulders lithely, giggling. That child had no sense of danger.

Dynamis pulled out his beylauncher and launched Jupiter at a huge boulder that was nearing them. In a flash of purple, tiny shards rained down around them, and Dynamis could feel the blood on his face. Better than being hit by a giant rock, though.  
He had to stop this somehow, before they were killed by another rock, or worse, got caught in an explosion.

"Jupiter, Grand Lightning!" He yelled, stopping in mid-air and twisting around. He aimed for the spot where he and Natsumi had seen the figure. As the Jupiter's bey spirit materialised in the air and lightning rained on the temple, Dynamis threw himself to the ground, and Tithi hid behind a boulder. For a second, the world went was white, before turning black, and the last thought Dynamis had was that his life had just gotten really weird.

&*&*&**D**&*&*&

Dynamis coughed and wheezed as the sun hit his face. He was lying beneath a boulder, covered in dust and blood. He shot to his feet as he remembered his bey. He had to find Jade Jupiter. He stumbled over the rock he had been sheltering behind and sighed in relief as he found his purple bey still spinning on the dust-covered ground. Only then did he look around.

His temple was now a collection of boulders and nothing. The sun shined, as if interest by the events had made it come out quicker. How long had he been out? Probably at least enough time for the sun to rise. He sighed, and couldn't help the giddy relief flooding his veins. He was free. Though guilt clouded his mind, as he remembered the promise he had made to protect his temple so long ago to his father. His father, who had disappeared, along with his mother. He had never known what happened to them. The only thing he had from his father was his bey. Jupiter was their legacy.

A groan startled him, and he turned around to find Natsumi, lying behind another boulder. Her Springer lay beside her, cracked down the middle. He ran to her side, picking up the broken bey.  
"Are you alright?" He asked.

She opened those startling colourless eyes. "Yeah, I think." She touched her neck, then sat bolt upright. "My amulet!" She gasped. "Oh no, oh no. If he got it….." She began to reach around the boulder, patting the ground.

Dynamis scoured his memory for an amulet. Yes, he had seen a glint of gold and amber on the girls neck. Could that be what she was searching for? It must have been extremely important, as Natsumi's eyes were wide with panic.

"Oh no. If they got their hands on it!"

This sparked Dynamis' curiosity further. "What are you searching for?"

"The twisted meteor!"

"What?!" He tried again.

"It's a powerful shard from a meteor that descended to earth. If they got their hands on it, the world will…..what the hell am I sayin'!" She smacked herself. Dynamis held his tongue, though he wanted to know more.

"Watcha lookin' for?" Tithi's curious head popped up over the boulder.

"Leave us be, Tithi." Dynamis said.

"Oooh, someone is in lo-ove!"

"Tithi, I swear-"

"Found it!" The relief in Natsumi's voice was so obvious. She slumped down against the rock, clutching a gold-and-purple rock to her chest. It was strung up on a piece of rope. She put it up over her neck so it hung down across her heart.

"I've gotta get out of here. I'm sorry about your temple, stargazer." She then glanced up at Dynamis, her colourless, shimmering eyes meeting his pale blue ones. His heart faltered again, but this time he pushed it away.

"Oh no." Natsumi whispered. "If they saw you, then they're gonna hunt you down for information."

"Wait, what?" Dynamis cried, startled.

"If you want to live, you'd better come with me." Natsumi said. "You too, kid." She said to Tithi.

"The names Tithi, woman." Tithi said, pointing at himself. "I'm a legendary blader!"

"You too, huh? There's a bunch of you."

"Wait, what have I gotten myself into again?" Dynamis interrupted. "And who are 'they'?"

"We have to get somewhere safe, preferably a big city. Then I'll explain everything. Let me see….I think New York should do it."

"WHAT?!" Dynamis screeched. A big city like that? How would a blader like him fit in? They'd stand out like a sore thumb!

"Yeah, but first we gotta get ourselves to look more….normal. Looks like a shopping trip is in order. She stood up, narrowing her eyes at the bright sun. "You up for this, Dynamis?"

"Seriously, I have a feeling I don't have much of a choice."


	3. Chapter 3 - His Unfortunate Fashion

**eaglenation: No time! Quick disclaimer! I don't own Beyblade!**

A short flight to New York was all it took for Dynamis to go crazy. They arrived at the city around noon, and Dynamis went through a panic attack when Natsumi checked them into a hotel.

"Calm down, chief." She laughed.

"How did I get myself into this again?" Dynamis muttered, slumping down on one of the beds.

Tithi ran around the room, yelling things like "A TV! Sweet!" or "What on earth is that?" or "I'm hungry!"

Dynamis knew he was over-reacting, but he'd never been in a city before. Ever. Sure, he went food shopping to a tiny village in the mountains once in a while, but his contact with people was limited to the occasional challenger and his fellow Legendary Bladers.

"You know what?" Natsumi said, putting away Springer, who she was polishing by the dining table, "We need to go shopping."  
"Yes. Tithi is hungry anyway." Dynamis replied, waving his hand.

Natsumi laughed. "No, you idiot. Clothes shopping."

Those words acted like fire to the blader. Dynamis got up, ran to the master bedroom, and slammed the door with a bang.  
"I am never coming out!" He shouted to no one in particular.

"Yes! Let's get pizza!" Tithi shouted excitedly. He heard Natsumi laugh. "Alright, Tithi. If stargazer-"

"Do not call me that!"

"-won't go, I'll do the shopping for him."

Dynamis covered his ears. Now his life was messed up worse than he ever imagined. He lay back, and marveled at the softness of the bed compared to his room in the temple, which was more or less a dungeon. Still, he didn't like this one bit. Atleast Tithi was having an adventure. But he was having a nightmare. He got up, on one elbow, and walked up to the mirror, glaring at his reflection with hatred. White-pink hair, pale skin, black lips. On a whim, he drew his arms across his mouth, taking the black paint off his lips decisively. Never again would he try to imitate his father. He had to admit, he looked better without the black lips. If more _manly_ somehow. He smirked at the thought. Like that would happen. Then he stripped off his cloak to the white shirt and pants underneath, and lay back down on the bed, deep in thought, which was normal for him. Finally, normal. He felt his eyes closing, and he slowly drifted off.

_Dynamis was back at his temple, under the stars. Beside him, a familiar figure stood, a figure he had not seen since the age of nine. His father.  
"I see you failed your duty." Aeolus told his son.  
Dynamis faced him defiantly. "So what?"  
"Maybe it was time. Our family has been tied to that place for too long."  
"Yes, it was." Dynamis nodded.  
Aeolus put a hand on Dynamis' shoulder. "Follow the girl, Dynamis. She'll know what to do."  
"You mean Natsumi?"  
Aeolus didn't answer his question. "The time of ancient generations has passed. Dynamis, follow your heart."  
Dynamis nodded numbly, so Aeolus continued. "I left you for a reason. You have grown up to be too much like me, son. Become who you are, not who your ancestors were."  
"But I'm supposed to follow the will of the heavens!" Dynamis was confused. His father was telling him everything he knew was wrong.  
A sad smile crossed Aeolus' lips. "The will of the heavens is not always right." And with this he began to fade. "Your friend has come home…"_

Bang!

Natsumi barged into Dynamis' room, cutting him out of his sleep. He sat bolt upright on his bed, shouting "What? A fire?"

"Yeah, it's burning your brain away." Nastumi was holding a pair of shopping bags and was grinning. "Come on, stargazer."

"Stop calling me that!" Dynamis protested.

Tithi barged into the room, holding a slice of pizza. "Yeah! Natsumi got clothes for you!"

The kid seemed to have completely gotten over his shyness, Dynamis mused. Maybe it was the pizza.

"Try this on." Natsumi tossed the bag at him. Dynamis, grimacing, tossed its contents onto the bed. A pair of skinny jeans, a black shirt that had 'bladers are sexy' written on it in gold, and a grey hoodie.

"You have got to be kidding." He glared at Natsumi. He wished he could just ship her into space with the power of his Jupiter and never bring her down again. He'd done that before.

"You, my friend, are wearing that. Goodbye ancient roman look."

"Leave it, alright? You don't know what it is like, growing up in a temple." Dynamis shouted.

Natsumi looked calm. "No, but I know what it's like to have no sense of style. Now go." She grabbed the clothes and pushed Dynamis into the bathroom adjoining his bedroom. She tossed them in after him. "Have fun!

&*&*&*&***N***&*&*&*&*

Natsumi laughed as Tithi experimented with the TV remote. It was obvious the kid had never seen a remote, or a TV, in real life before. The boy's face lit up at every picture. He was like the little brother she's always wanted.

She glanced at the bathroom, a smile playing on her lips. How on earth she's ended up friends with a legendary balder, guardian of a shrine, she had no goddamned clue, but he at least was entertaining. The guy was so primitive, it was hilarious. She could hear the sounds of a shower, and couldn't help laughing. She hoped he knew what to do  
with the clothes. Natsumi burst out laughing at the thought, tears of laughter filling her eyes.

"What's so funny?!" Dynamis' irritated voice called. "Got a problem with me?"

"No, not at all!" She laughed even harder when Tithi gave her a curious look, like he had a clue what she was laughing about.

The door to the bathroom opened, and a teenager stood in the doorframe, leaning against it like it would give him strength. His hair was still damp, but stuck out at all angles, a pinkish-white in the light. The clothes, like she had thought, suited him well, but he was obviously displeased. He had taken off the black paint on his lips, and his skin was less pale than before, maybe from the heat of the shower. He looked so different, she had to smile, and her heart pounded harder against her chest. To cover her sudden feelings, she called out:

"Well, you look like a guy now!"

&*&*&*&***D***&*&*&*&*

Dynamis walked out of the bathroom, hating the world. His skin hurt from the heat of the shower, and the clothes felt so strange on him. His face, free of makeup, felt better at least.

"Whoa, Dynamis, is that you?" Tithi laughed, jumping up from the couch. "You look so different!"

"He looks like a guy, Tithi. That's whats different"

"Ugh. I want to go home." Dynamis muttered, ignoring her jibe. He wanted to go stare at the stars and ponder his dream, not worry about his survival in the big city.

"You want pizza?" Tithi called. "I love this stuff!" He grabbed another piece and stuffed it in his mouth. "Mphh goff!" He called, holding another slice out to Dynamis.  
_  
Life has changed_, Dynamis thought, as he took the piece and looked at it, distrusting.

"Go ahead, it won't bite." Natsumi laughed. Dynamis bit the pizza, and hoped he wouldn't die.

Instead, he was transported to food heaven.


	4. Chapter 4 - Her Hunting Assasins

Dynamis closed his eyes against the bright light as Natsumi threw open the curtains. He covered himself with the covers, unwilling to get up. It was say three in the real world, and his life now was beyond weird.

"Get off your butt, we have work to do!" Natsumi yelled.

"To be precise, I'm on my back." He rubbed his face and sat up, feeling the heat of the sun that barge through his window like an unwanted visitor.

"I don't care. We have a problem." Natsumi answered. She was obviously in a bad mood.

"You mean a bigger one than you?" Dynamis countered, still not wanting to get up.

"Much bigger and much less pretty." Natsumi answered. He got out of bed, muttering to himself, and made his way to the kitchen. Tithi was still asleep on a foldout couch, so he tiptoed around the kid and over to the freezer. He grabbed a cold pizza and threw it closed, then eyed the microwave suspiciously.

"Don't worry, stargazer, that one doesn't bite either." Natsumi grinned, grabbing the pizza from his hand and opening the microwave, throwing the pizza inside and hurling the door closed.  
"See? All you have to do is press this button-" there was a series of mini explosions and then the whole microwave set ablaze.

Dynamis and Natsumi backed up in shock. Thinking quickly, Dynamis grabbed the water jug and dumped it on the flaming microwave, putting the flames out momentarily, but then they came back. The flames started to spread, and he glanced about frantically, looking for something else.

"Out of the way." Natsumi shoved past him, holding a huge red cylinder. She pressed a silver knob and foam came out, covering the microwave in bubbles. A frightened Tithi, now awake, called from the back of the room. "Oooh! Pretty"

When the fire was completely out, Dynamis gave Natsumi a lopsided grin, amused. "It doesn't bite, but it does burn."

"Shut up." She groaned, but Dynamis could see she was also smiling, if out of relief.

"It looks nice, the charred microwave. Beautiful décor." He added sarcastically, just to bug her.

"Yeah. It'll give the cleaning crew a nice surprise." She started to laugh, a giggle than spread into a full outburst of laughter. Dynamis glanced at her sideways then couldn't help laughing too, at the absurdity of the situation. The smoking remains of the microwave still warm; they made their way to the TV, both of them still chuckling maniacally.

Suddenly, Natsumi's smile faded slightly. "Let's get back to business, okay? The attack on your temple is on TV." She clicked some buttons that only made Dynamis' head spin and a news report came on. The reporter was saying something quickly, and smoking images appeared behind him.

"The attack came four days ago, on an ancient temple in south America. The owner, as well as all the people living inside are nowhere to be found, and hopefully escaped to safety. The cause of the attack is still unknown. Who would want to destroy these ancient relics? Keep watching!"

Natsumi turned the TV off. "We're on TV. That's terrible."

"Why?"

"Because-" her eyes suddenly widened. "No. Oh beyspirit, not now!" She was looking out the window at three forms making their way into the hotel.  
Three thickset men, each one dressed in a black shirt and camouflage pants, knives strapped to their belts and guns on their shoulders. Dynamis felt a pang of fear. They were not normal looking. And obviously set on a goal. And as soon as one looked up and caught his terrified look, he knew what their goal was.  
Natsumi and him.

"Who are they?!" He yelled, looking at Natsumi, who was shivering.

"No, no, no! Why now?! It must have been the microwave, yeah, that was it. Why did I have to touch that thing?" She began running around. She grabbed her backpack and shoved stuff inside, so fast Dynamis could barely follow what; a flashlight, canned food, a knife, a blanket.

"What are you doing?!" She roared at Dynamis. "Take this and start packing!" She threw a backpack a t Dynamis, but he just stared at it.

"Natsumi, calm down! What happened?"

"They know were here! They want me! They want this!" Here she took out the necklace with the stone she'd showed him before. "They want the Twisted Meteor, and I can't stop them!"

"Why? What!?"

"Shut up and back! Tithi, help Dynamis!" Tithi glanced at them both, a terrified look in his eyes.

"What's happening?"

"The men are coming for Natsumi, Tithi. Get all your important stuff together."

Time seemed to slow down. Dynamis shoved all his important belongings into the backpack, slung it over his back, and grabbed Jade Jupiter off the nightstand. As soon as he did, the door blew open, and the three men ran at them, shooting. Natsumi grabbed him and Tithi, and ran out onto the hotel room balcony. Gunshots sounded out behind them.

"Dynamis, grab Tithi. You're going to have to jump. It's only one story. If you can land on that blue box, you should make it. Now go!" She shoved them both frantically.

He spun around to face her. "I'm not going without you."

"It's me they're after, stargazer! Just go!"

Dynamis knew he couldn't leave her there. Not her. He grabbed Natsumi by the waist, grabbed a frightened Tithi with his other hand, and launched them down and off the balcony. They flew what seemed like forever, the world in slow motion.  
Dynamis angled them towards the giant blue bin, and they hit it violently, bullets narrowly missing them. They rolled down and off the bin, and onto the ground. Dynamis' leg twisted under him, but the pain didn't register. The only thing that mattered was getting them to safety. He leaned on Natsumi, and they ran, kept on running, until they were as far away from the hotel as they could possibly make it. After what seemed like days, they made it the furthest passible. Finding an out-of –the-way old shed, they ran into it, and Natsumi locked the door and barricaded it. Then Dynamis, screaming in pain, collapsed in an abandoned shed behind some old hotel.

&*&*&*&**N**&*&*&*&

Natsumi could feel adrenaline rushing through her. Her heart pounded, her breath came in gasps. They were safe. The little boy, Tithi, was crying against a wall of the old, rotten shed. She threw the backpack off her shoulder and leaned over Dynamis, who was lying against a wall, barely breathing. His ankle was obviously sprained, and he was covered in scratches, just like her. A bullet had grazed his arm. She didn't know much on first aid, but she knew that she had to keep his ankle still and contain the fast, she tied his leg between two pieces of wood using rope, making a makeshift splint, then ripped her jacket apart and bandaged his arm.

"Dynamis, Dynamis, come on." She shook him a lightly as possible, when she didn't get a response from him, panic set in, replacing her earlier adrenaline. "Come on, stargazer."

"Is he okay, Natsumi?" Tithi asked, leaning on her shoulder.

"I don't know." Tears began to sting her eyes. He wasn't reacting…..but he wasn't that badly injured. He'd maneuvered them both when they were falling in a way that both she and Tithi landed on top of him, saving their lives but injuring him. But he wasn't that badly hurt, right?

"Can you help him?" Tithi whined, anxious. Natsumi admired the little boy's bravery.

"I don't need help." Dynamis gasped. Relief flooded Natsumi and she couldn't contain the tears any more.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault!" She sobbed, sitting beside him. She leaned her head on his chest, and he raised a shaking arm and put it around her.

"You never asked for any of this. We'll make it out." He whispered.

"I don't know what to do!" She cried even louder.

"You know what you need?" He asked, opening one eye and smiling.

"What?" She asked.

"Sleep. Go to sleep. I'll wake you if something happens."

Wearily, Natsumi nodded, too tired to argue. "Just don't break any microwaves."

He laughed weakly. "That's your job."


	5. Chapter 5 - Her Haunted Dreams

**Welcome back to His Soulfelt Stars! Well, I just realised that I've made Dynamis incredibly OOC, but I promise to fix that. The reason for his drastic change, not in personality but more in speech, is because off being away from his temple and Natsumi's influence, as well as when his father told him not to become like him [his father]. So yeah, there you have it, the explanation. I do not own Beyblade Metal Fight, only the plot and my own characters, as well as their beys. Enjoy!**

Pain was what greeted Dynamis that morning. Pain and blank walls of an ugly, rotten shed. Now his temple seemed like a hotel to him. He gazed down at the black-haired girl with her head on his chest, and his expressions softened. He didn't have the heart to wake her, though he knew they were taking a risk, staying in the shed. Tithi was sleeping on his backpack, and for a second he thought of calling up Gingka and telling him of what was happening. Then he realised that he didn't want to drag anyone into his position. This was something he and Natsumi had to do on their own. But do what? Natsumi hadn't even told him yet.

He felt himself dozing off, and then knew what he had to do. Slowly getting out from under Natsumi, he put her gently on the floor of the shed and pulled out his bey launcher, clenching his teeth as his arm and leg seared with new pain. But he didn't have a choice. He needed Jupiter's power to do what he was about to.

"Let it Rip!" He whispered, out of habit. Jupiter detached itself from his launcher and circled around the low-ceilinged shed with a quiet whir. He slowly focused his mind, and felt Jupiter's power flow into him. He then sent it out, towards Natsumi, like his father had taught him. He'd never done this before, but he was able to make people see things he wanted them to see, give them visions, so this couldn't be much different.

And he was right. He felt Natsumi's sleeping mind, wide open. And just like he had done to change Gingka's surroundings that long time ago, he slipped into Natsumi's dream.

_She was standing alone, in the forest. She looked much younger, maybe twelve or thirteen. Surrounding her were woods. In front of her was a small cabin, inside which he could hear laughter. Suddenly, a huge explosion rocked the clearing, and Natsumi whirled around, looking for the source. Just then, the talking in the cabin ceased, and he heard someone shout, "They are coming!"_

Natsumi ran into the cabin upon hearing this. There was a man and a woman in the cabin, along with a yellow-haired boy that must have only been a few years younger than Natsumi. He looked up, and Dynamis thought he looked familiar, though he could not remember why.

The man, who had Natsumi's black hair and pale skin, beckoned to her. "Natsumi, take your brother and run. You know where to go." He unbuttoned his shirt and Dynamis saw the Twisted Meteor hanging around his neck. The man took it off and put it around Natsumi's neck, hiding it under her shirt. "I need you to keep this safe. I'll keep the Hunters off your back, don't worry. I have a fake. But if they ever find out it is fake, they'll come after you." The man said. The woman, who had yellow hair and Natsumi's pale eyes, reached out and embraced the yellow haired boy and Natsumi, tears in her eyes.  
"Stay brave for your father and I. Get out of the back door, okay?" She pushed them away from her. Another explosion sounded in the woods. "Go! GO!" She yelled, panic in her eyes.

The yellow haired boy was crying, but Natsumi hugged him, then picked up a backpack from the corner of the room and pulled the little boy with her. Suddenly, a light exploded around the room, filling the cabin. Natsumi's father's eyes widened.  
"No, oh no. It dind't choose you…." He gasped when Natsumi reached into her pocket and pulled out the source of the light, her Springer.  
"Earth Springer….." She stared at it.  
Her father shook his head, both joy and pain in his glance. "It's Twisted Springer now. But the stone still has power left…."Her father pushed her towards the door. "It chose you!" He yelled when a third explosion sounded out. Natsumi's mother kissed her on the head and then they ran. Her father called after her. "Now you're imprinted! Oh, this is all my fault…." He hid his head in his hands. "Run, Natsumi! Run Chr-"

&*&*&**N**&*&*&

Natsumi leaped onto her feet, startling the figure that was standing over her. The pink haired teen tumbled over, landing on the hard floor of the rotten shed with an "oof!"

"Dynamis!" She said, her heart still beating from the memories. "I'm sorry." She held out her hand, a grin slowly spreading across her face when she saw how ridiculous he looked from up high, with his tall and lanky form on the ground.

"Natsumi. I saw the memories." He grabbed her arm and stood up again, holding out his hand. With a purple streak, his Jade Jupiter leapt into his hand, and he stuffed it in his pocket. He then limped towards the wall of the shed and leaned against it, breathing almost as heavily as Natsumi. She could see pain written all over his face.

"Natsumi, I know what's hunting us now. Those people….they want the power of that stone you wear around your neck." He said.

"You saw?!" She yelped. She couldn't believe he had intruded on her dream.

"Yes, but Natsumi, you must understand that I needed to know why I'm in this in the first place." He took a deep breath and continued before she could interrupt. "That stone, the Twisted Meteor….It's a star fragment, similar to the ones contained in the beys of Legendary Bladers like myself. Except….it can give its power to many people if it chooses, or give all its power to one person if it finds him or her worthy. Your Twisted Springer…..it holds some of that power, but not all, which is why you could not defeat me."

"Yeah, but how do you-"

"Let me continue. If it did choose to give you all of its power, however, you would become more powerful than even Nemesis. That is why your father gave it to you. Those people hunting us-hunting you, more precisely, are Power Hunters, and they are attracted to the power emanating from the fragment."

"You figured out more in three seconds than I've been able to figure out for half my life." Natsumi said, impressed. "What do you want to do, then?" She asked.

"I don't know. With my leg, I can't go too far, and I fear I only made it worse by running yesterday." He sighed, running a hand through his spiky pinkish hair thoughtfully.

"We should stay here, then. This shed is empty anyway, so apparently no one uses it, even in New York. So we should stay here as long as possible." She said, considering all possibilities.

"Yes, and then…."

"When you're healed, we have to find the power container I've been searching for. If we find it, I can bury the Meteor and it won't be detected by the hunters, you follow?" Natsumi asked. She saw the confusion on his face when he muttered, "Not really."

"That's okay." She replied. "You sit down and get some rest. My mom always said that we heal better while sleeping. I'm going to buy some more food. What do you and Tithi like?" She asked, and she knew the answer before he said it with a sheepish grin.

"Pizza."


	6. Chapter 6 - His Old Acquaintance

**Wow, people actually like this story! That warms my blader's spirit. If you want me to update even faster, review! Reviews are my fuel!**

**I do not own Beyblade, only the plot and my own characters as well as their beys.**

"Natsumi?" Dynamis asked curiously as he unwrapped an energy bar.

Natsumi glanced over at him, her bar halfway to her mouth.

"Where do you get the money for all this food?" He asked, taking a bite.

Natsumi half-smiled, taking the bar away from her mouth. "Oh….I made it."

Dynamis became more curious. "How?"

"As….." she seemed almost embarrassed. "As a blader for hire."

Dynamis couldn't help chuckling. "That sounds enjoyable."

Natsumi scoffed and kept eating. They sat in silence for a moment, interrupted only by Tithi, chewing loudly. Dynamis knew Tithi was doing it just to annoy him, but he was doing his best to ignore it.

"Do you think we should leave soon?" Natsumi asked. They had been living in the shed for a week now, and they were all fed up.

"Yeah!" Tithi called supportively.

Dynamis nodded thoughtfully. "I can walk now, at least. We have to get out of New York, first of all. This city is huge, threats are everywhere. I believe that the best would be to get out of the United States, head to Koma Village, in Japan. Do you have enough money?" He asked.

"Koma? I've never heard of it." Natsumi said.

"I have never been there, but it is the home of an old friend of mine. I have not seen her in a very long time."

"Who?"

Dynamis grinned. "I think you two will get along. And it is also the hometown of Gingka Hagane." He added, as an afterthought. "I believe it would be safe there. Do you have enough money?"

"I-I think." Natsumi answered. "Yeah. But it will be a one-way flight, unless we find some more money."

"I do not believe that will be a problem."

&*&*&**D**&*&*&

Another plane ride, the second actual plane ride in Dynamis' life. Sure, he had been on a helicopter twice, but that was back when it was the Nemesis Crisis. He had never flown Japan Airlines, in a sleek, rocket-like plane that glided through the sky. He wondered how many more things he would soon do that he had never done before. He was glad, though, that he had ceased worrying about the alignment of the stars, the Will of the Heavens, and all the things that he had believed the basis of life. If only he could get rid of all his worries, but he doubted that would ever happen.

Leaning his head against the side of the plane, he cold hear the quiet whir of the engines. They made him think of beyblades. He wondered when he would have the chance to Beyblade again.

He felt his eyes close, and suddenly he was in space. He knew it was a dream immediately, because of the way the world seemed to slow down. And because his father walked out of the shadows.

_"Dynamis, my son." His father sighed. They looked alike, both with spiky pinkish hair and pale skin. However, Aeolus had green eyes, while Dynamis' eyes were blue.  
"You again." Dynamis muttered, displeased. "What do you want from me?"  
Aeolus chuckled. "I think that girl is a bad influence. It's a pity your destinies are tied."  
"She_ is_ a bad influence, but that is not why you are visiting me, is it?" Dynamis replied.  
Aeolus shook his head. "No, you are right. It is something else."  
"Spill it, father." Dynamis hissed, getting annoyed.  
"The container for the metors power. It is located in Japan. Natsumi is on a blind quest, she does not know where it, but I do. And you may find more there besides."  
"Quit speaking in riddles!"_  
Aeolus was fading, and so was the dream. Dynamis felt himself snapping in and out of reality.  
_"I only have so much time." Aeolus whispered.  
"Wait! One more thing. Are you alive or dead?" Dynamis called after his father. Aeolus had disappeared, without a trace. But if he was in Dynamis' dream, it must mean he was alive…..right?  
"Dynamis, you will always be my son."_

Dynamis woke up as the plane was landing in Japan. As he, Tithi and Natsumi exited the plane, Dynamis kept thinking about both his dreams. His and Natsumi's destinies were tied…..that much was clear. But was he supposed to follow his destiny or his heart? He was just confused.

"You seem a bit distracted." Natsumi said, interrupting his thoughts.

"No, no. I'm just thinking about those Hunters. I think we've more or less thrown them off our tail." Dynamis lied quickly.

"I hope those meanies are gone!" Tithi announced a bit too loud. People turned to stare at them, and Natsumi smiled apologetically.

"Quiet down, Tithi, we already draw enough attention as it is."

They passed through all the check-out quick enough and soon they paid the cheapest bus they could find to take them to the outskirts of Koma. The driver, a young man that looked about Dynamis' age, a boy with light violet hair wearing a bluish green jacket

, looked at them strange and asked, "How did you know I know where to find Koma village?"

Dynamis smiled, remembering his friend's instructions. "Your bus is so shabby, it couldn't have come from anywhere else. And I do believe you are too young to drive."

The driver just gave a loud guffaw and hit the pedal. Dynamis, Tithi and Natsumi stared in amazement as they drove through the streets of Metal Bey City. Neither had ever been to Japan before, and everything was so new, the streets were so crowded, it was fascinating. The sky scrapers towered high above them and laughter filled the streets along with the clash of beys. It was beautiful. After a while, the skyscrapers became houses, and after another bit, the houses became dry desert. Slowly, rock formations came into view, and the bus driver stopped the bus and glanced back. "Well, kids, it's on foot from here." He said.

They got out and slung their backpacks over their shoulders, they followed the driver across a cliff-like rock formation that jutted out of the ground. Dynamis became restless as they climbed, and the sun beat down on their shoulders like a physical force.

"I'm tired." Tithi whined after a while, and Dynamis nodded. "How much further?" He asked the driver.

"A bit further." The driver shrugged. "My name's Hyoma, by the way." The bus driver said. "Ryko Agami sent me."

"So you knew we were coming!" Dynamis exclaimed. "But how?"

"I do not know." Hyoma laughed. "Ask Miss Ryko."

"Who's Ryko?" Tithi asked.

"Well, an old friend, or rather acquaintance, of mine." Dynamis explained. "I have not seen her since the age of eight, so do not expect much of our friendship."

Natsumi scoffed behind him, back to her ill-tempered self.

Finally, after another hour, they arrived at a large boulder, towering over the others, strange runes engraved within. Hyoma grinned and glanced back at them.  
"Watch this." He tapped the boulder three times and a concealed door swung open. "Welcome to Koma Village."

They followed Hyoma down a long, dark passage way. Dynamis kept glancing around, hoping to remember the path they took. He and Ryko had barely been friends. And now, knowing that she somehow knew of his arrival, made him even more nervous. Behind him, Tithi whimpered, and he heard Natsumi whisper to him. Dynamis hoped they arrived soon before Tithi panicked.

Suddenly, a light appeared at the end of the tunnel. Dynamis broke into a run, and breathed in fresh air as he stepped out into an old village with white houses, most of them abandoned. There were bey stadiums everywhere, and somewhere in the distance he could hear the clash of metal against metal. He loved that sound.

In the distance rose a huge mountain and forest. It seemed so peaceful compared to the rest of Japan Dynamis had seen.  
"It's beautiful." He whispered.

"I know." Hyoma smiled fondly. "I live here, after all."

"Wow." Natsumi laughed. "It is so….._beyblade_."

"I really, really like it here! Wow, wow, let me go see." Tithi called, running around and jumping up and down.

"Tithi, you can go explore later. We must find Ryko so I can tell her of the search for the container and the Hunters." Dynamis called, then turned to Hyoma, who nodded.

"Yes. Come on." They followed him between the houses to a small blue one, and Hyoma peeked inside. "Ryko? There's visitors."

"You let someone into Koma without a battle!?" A voice shrieked, making them all jump. "Seriously?!"

"Well, you sent me to get them." Hyoma sighed. "Remember?"

"Ah, right. The ones Hydra showed me." A sigh, and then a figure trudged out of the house, rubbing her face. She had lime lime green hair, glittering turquoise eyes, and three triangles painted under her right eye. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with the words B-Pit on it and white overalls, a long purple coat was thrown over top, unbuttoned.

"Okay." She glared at all of them with a gaze that could rival Natsumi's.

"Ryko, do you remember me?" Dynamis asked, stepping forward.

"Sure." She seemed uninterested. "You're the Legendary Blader who fought in the Nemesis Crisis."

Dynamis sighed. He didn't remember her being so annoying. "I'm Dynamis."

"Oh!" Her eyes widened. "Oh, my dad's friend's kid from back in….Brazil, I believe? I think I've seen you before."

"Yes." Dynamis nodded. "And this is Tithi, another Legendary Blader, and Natsumi-"

"Hiwatari." Natsumi finished. "Natsumi Hiwatari."

Dynamis was surprised at Natsumi's last name. He had never heard it before. He nodded. "Yeah, Natsumi Hiwatari."

"I get it." Ryko mumbled. "I'm Ryko Agami, Koma's one and only Bey Mechanic with no life."

"Oh." Dynamis said. "Well, we need your help."

"Yeah, yeah," Ryko cut in. "You're being hunted by Power Hunters, you need to find a power container, you sprained your ankle and are hiding the pain, and you don't trust me or Hyoma, and you love her." She pointed to Natsumi and Dynamis hissed so loud, Natsumi turned her head and didn't see Ryko's finger.

"How do you know all this?" Dynamis exclaimed. "How?! Just answer me!" He could feel his hands trembling.

Ryko laughed bitterly. "Your father told me."

**What****? Is Dynamis' father alive or dead then? How does Ryko know everything about him? Review to find out faster!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Her Spirit-Seeing Eyes

"What do you mean, my father told you? He dissappeared nine years ago!" Dynamis exclaimed, angry and surprised at the same time.

Ryko sighed, and rubbed her face tiredly. She seemed older than she truly was, as if the world rested on her shoulders. "Come in. I'll explain while we eat, I guess."

Soon they had settled down around a small wooden table, steaming bowls of soup ("I made it myself," Hyoma said proudly,) passed between them. Tithi immediatley slurped it down and asked for seconds, and Natsumi ate with vigour, while Dynamis only picked at his, deep in thought, not able to eat no matter how much he missed the taste of hot food. As soon as Ryko sat down at the head of the table, he gave her a sharp glare. "You may now explain." He said.

Ryko laughed. "Impatient, you are. Well then. I guess I should begin by telling you something. Only Hyoma knows what it is, and I'm loath to sare it with you."

"We're not keeping any secrets." Natsumi said, glancing at all of them in turn. "Deal? I want to know what's going on the most. I want to know what happened to my parents."

"I understand." Ryko said.

Natsumi snickered. "Oh, you do, do you? That's something new."

Tithi interrupted them loudly. "I swear I didn't eat Dynamis' chocolate!" He called.

Dynamis smiled lightly and patted the boy on the head. "You can have it."

"But I didn't-" Tithi began, then lowered his eyes. "Thanks."

"Ryko, you should tell them now, while we have a moment." Hyoma pointed out.

"Alright, if only miss Princess here would listen." Ryko glared and Natsumi.

"Speak for yourself." Natsumi hissed.

"Children!" Hyoma said, spreading his hands apart between the two girls. Dynamis could have cut the tension in he room with Jade Jupiter if he would have bothered.

Ryko grumbled. "Fine. So," She reached into her pocket and took out a dark blue bey. The facebolt showed three snake heads and the tip gleamed viciously. "This is Thermal Hydra. It- it gave me a peculiar gift of communicating with other beyspirits. I can see them in the room if they dicide to appear. Tithi, Quetzalcoatl is curled around your shoulders. It doesn't trust me, so it's protecting you." Ryko said. "Heh, I wouldn't trust me either."

Tithi craned his neck, trying to see his bey's snakelike beast.

"That is a peculiar gift." Dynamis mused, putting the tips of his fingers together and leaning his chin on them.

"Yes." Ryko nodded. "I still don't completely understand it. But I digress. Through Hydra's eyes, I met with a strange beyspirit. A certain Jade Columba, the star dove. It contacted me in my dreams, and it spoke with the voice of a man. I recognized it from when I was younger, as a certain Aeolus' voice. My father's friend."

"So he must be alive!" Dynamis exclaimed, eyes lighting up.

Ryko shook her head. "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you. The voice was extremely weak."

Dynamis' face fell. "Well, at least there's a chance. Aeolus always had the talent of altering people's minds. It's the easiest when someone dreams. But that's a talent….." He faltered. "It's thanks to Jade Jupiter that it's bearer can do that, unless…..you said Columba was a Jade type bey?" He turned to Ryko.

She nodded.

"Than it may be that Columba also has this power to some digree."

"Yeah, it might. That remains to be seen. Anyway, it said this, the dove." Ryko cleared her throat, and suddenly, her voice went deep. "_You must warn my son when you see him soon. He will hide pain from many things, and love a woman he never thought he would. This will either remain his fall or his rise, and which is only the Will of the Heavens…._" She trailed off. "I hope this tells you something."

It did. In fact, something was slowly becoming clear to Dynamis he hadn't expected to think of before. His relationship with Natsumi. She would eiher be his fall of his rise…..that was not the most comforting thought.

&*&*&**D**&*&*&

"Let it Rip!" Dynamis exclaimed, launching Jupiter across the stadium, which was chiseled out of a huge tree stump. Jade Jupiter glided around it smoothly, the steady whir of the bey music to his ears. "Go, Jupiter!" Jupiter whirled faster, until it finally leaped out of the stadium. Dynamis caught it with satisfaction.

"Mind if I join you?"

Dynamis turned to see Ryko, a dark pink launcher in one hand, Thermal Hydra in the other.

"If you'd like." Dynamis gestured to the stadium.

Ryko launched, and Dynamis did too, and they both watched the beys circle each other in silence, neither wanting to attack the other. Finally, Ryko broke the quiet.

"Do you know the history of this stadium?" She asked.

Dynamis glanced at her curiously, and Jade Jupiter clanged into Hydra, bringing on a brief struggle of power, from which Jupiter emerged the winner.

"Well, Gingka and Hyoma battled here ever since the tree fell. I always thought they were crazy, the surface was so rough." Hydra dodged an oncoming attack from Jupiter.

"I see." Dynamis said, cleverly maneuvering Hydra closer to the edge of the stadium. "But?"

"I never had a true Bladers eyes. I didn't see what they saw; the possibility of smoothing out the surface with relentless practice." Hydra tipped over the edge, but held on as Jupiter changed to barrage mode and pounded away.

"I think you have different eyes." Dynamis said. Jupiter's spin began to slow.

"Do I?" Ryko asked, arching an eyebrow. Hydra darted away from Jupiter, seeing an opening in the attacks.

"You see everything in a diplomatic light; no everything can or will happen, but it may if you let it." Jupiter flew at Hydra again, glowing deep purple.

"That made no sense, but maybe it did." Ryko laughed for the first time since Dynamis had met her. "You and your father really are similar. You speak the same way." She raised her arm. "Time to finish this, don't you think?" Hydra began to glow pink.

Dynamis glared at her. "I a trying to decide wether or not that is compliment." He nodded. "This game is getting old. Jupiter, Gran Lightning!"

Ryko laughed as the sky darkened, Jupiter's form appearing overhead. "You and Jupiter have a strong connection. I never told you, but my Hydra feeds on that strength. It makes her more powerful."

Dynamis' eyes widened.

"Yep! Hydra, Strong Spirit Leech!"

A monstrous, six headed snake with sharp fangs and thick, dragon legs, appeared before Jupiter. Power flowed from one to the other, and Dynamis struggled as he felt his stregth dissapear. Suddenly, he remembered their quest, and Natsumi. He could not lose again, for her. He felt his power glow, and he grinned, raising his arms, as a clap of thunder rained across the forest, across Koma village, and reflected on the mountains.

He could feel sheer power pound through his veins as Hydra flew out of the stadium.

&*&*&**PH**&*&*&

The Power Hunter grinned, taking his binoculars away from his eyes. The girl was stupid; she should have known that flash would be a beacon to them. He turned to his companion, strapping bey equipment to his belt.  
"Did you see that? Our prey has finally shown itself." He turned his eyes to the mountains in the distance. "The Twisted Meteor is almost within our reach."


End file.
